Confessando
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Loki quer dar um presente a Mayura...mas ela recusa o presente! o que ele fara agora? reviews onegai! Cap. Final on
1. Chapter 1

Um dia comum...Nada de estranho...Só o fato de tudo estar nublado e as nuvens estarem carregadas o dia estava normal...

Tudo calmo quando...Alguém abre a porta com tudo

Mayura: -chega gritando- \o/ CHEGUEI PARA MAIS UM DIA DE MISTÉRIOS!

Yamino: -quase derruba o chá- Ohayo Mayura-san n.n'

Loki: -pega o chá antes que ele derrube de novo e dá um gole-

Mayura: Então qual o mistério de hoje? -seus olhos brilhavam intensamente-

Loki: -coloca o chá na mesa- Até agora nada...

Mayura: Nada ó.ò? Ahhh!!

Yamino: Vai querer chá Mayura-san?

Mayura: Haaai o/

Yamino: Então vou preparar mais n.n -sai-

Loki: Né, Mayura!

Mayura: Hai Loki-kun?

Loki: Tenho um presente para você

Mayura: ahhh Um presente? -seus olhos brilhavam intesamente-

Loki: Hai -dá um pequeno sorriso-

Mayura: ahh E cadê? Hã?

Loki: -levanta da cadeira- Eu espero que vo...

Mayura: ahh É algo de mistérios?

Loki: Não...

Mayura: o.o Não? Nem um ET? Um OVNI?

Loki: Não, não é nada de Mistérios

Mayura: ahh Então eu não quero -vira pro lado emburrada-

Loki: o.o Eh? Mas por-

Mayura: Eu achei que era algo misterioso podia até ser uma foto - disse indo até a porta-

Loki: Matte Mayu...

A porta se abre com tudo

Yamino: n.n Aqui está o chá...Eh cadê a Mayura-san o.o?

Loki: Mayura...-gota-

Yamino: Eh...-olha atrás da porta e vê que abriu a porta nela- ahhh Gomene Mayura-san n.n'

Mayura: - wiii ET'S!

Yamino: n.n' Hehe -tropeça- o.o Eh?

A bandeja que estava na mão dele...Cai em cima da Mayura

Yamino: OO ahhh Mayura-san

Mayura: -encharcada de chá com o creme dos bolinhos na cara- ahhh x.x

Fenrir: au -começa a lamber o creme-

Mayura: n.n Obrigada por ajudar Fenrir-kun

Fenrir: au au -.- (Eu não to ajudando)

Yamino: -gota-Etto...Acho melhor você ir para casa Mayura-san

Mayura: Ha-hai

Loki: Por preucação...acompanhe ela Yamino-kun

Yamino: Hai Loki-sama!

Eles saem da sala...Loki fica olhando pela janela...Quando ele vê bem no portão a Mayura tropeça e cai de cara no chão

Loki: -gota-

Lá fora

Yamino: ahh Mayura-san ó.o daijoubu deska(1)?

Mayura: - H-hai Yamino-san...Ahh hoje não é meu dia 

Yamino: Não fala assim Mayura-san n.n'

Ela vai embora

Loki: -segurando uma corrente na mão- ...-suspira e guarda ela se sentando novamente-

N/A: anooo...minha 1ª fic de matantei NÃO ME MATEM XDDDD! ne essa fic é dedicada a rukia-onee-chan!

(1)- Está tudo bem?

bem... acho que tá bom né o.õ? cada capitulo é um dia! n.n então até o próximo!

arigato n.n


	2. Chapter 2

O dia começa Agradavel, dessa vez sem nuvens pesadas ou um clima nevoado! Simplesmente estava...Lindo o dia

Agência de Detetives Enjaku

Mayura: u.u/ Ohayo(1)!

Loki: Ohayo...

Clima tenso...

Fenrir: anoo...Eu não gosto desse clima . 

Yamino: n.n um bom chá para esquecermos as coisas ruins!

Loki: -pega o chá dele-

Mayura: -pega um bolinho- Então...Algum caso hoje?

Loki: esses dias andam parados..

Mayura: ç-ç doushiteeee(2)??

Loki: Bem...-toma um gole de chá-...

Mayura: Bem...?

Mayura: Loki-kun?

Yamino: o.o Loki-sama?

Sabe se lá deus como mas SIM ele TINHA engasgado com o CHÁ! LOKI tinha engasgado!

Mayura/Yamino: O-O AHHH! LOKI-KUN/-SAMA!

Loki: x-x Fuu

Algum tempo depois

Loki: Hun...u.u Então, como eu estava dize...-ele senta no chão- ¬.¬

Punyan: -tentando arrastar a cadeira para algum lugar-

Loki: Echan...

Punyan: o.o Punyan?

Mayura: o.o????

Yamino: n.n' Hehe!

Loki: eh -.-' -pega a cadeira de volta- Como eu estava dizendo...

Do lado de fora começa uma tempestade

Mayura: .. Agora que não vem clientes mesmo

Loki: Hoje.não.é.meu.dia! Definitivamente não u.ú

Mayura: Não fala assim Loki-kun! Ontem eu também tava assim o.o

Yamino: n.n' vou preparar bolinhos

Enquanto isso ficou um tremendo silêncio na sala

Fenrir: -quase dormindo-

Yamino: D Voltei Loki-sama e Mayura-san! Bolinhos,chá e uma grande tor...-tropeça de novo- x-x Ahhh de novo não -segura bandeja- aha D

Mayura: \o\ Da-lhe Yamino-san! Mas...Porque comigo você não segurou ¬.¬'

Yamino: hehe n.n'

Loki: Yamino-kun...

Yamino: -de olhos fechados com um meio sorriso- Hai Loki-kun?

Mayura: o.o?

Loki: ...Eu...

Mayura: -começa a gargalhar-

Fenrir: o.o hun? -acordando-

Yamino: -abre os olhos e vê...um bolinho na cara do Loki- Ahhh Loki-sama gomenasai(3) x-x!

Mayura: kkkkkkkk

Loki: ¬.¬ Isso não tem graça, Mayura

Mayura: Claro...Que...Não xDDD

Yamino: x-x desculpe mesmo Loki-sama -deixa a bandeja na mesa de centro e da guardanapos para Loki se limpar-

Loki: Obrigado Yamino-kun...-pega um bolinho- ¬.¬ Doce vingança -taca na Mayura-

Mayura: -bolada- O-O LOKI!

Yamino: O--O

Fenrir: 8D guerra de bolinhooos -feliz xD-

Mayura: ¬.¬ Ora Lokiii -pega bolinho e taca nele também-

Assim se inicia uma guerra entre eles, Yamino com um super guarda-chuva se protegendo e Fenrir de vez enquando comia os bolinhos no ar

Até que..

Os dois: -cansados-

Mesa: só a torta gigante

Mayura: -pega torta primeiro- Ahá x

Loki: Vo-você não tem coragem,né Mayura? x-x

Mayura: fufufu(4) meu caro Loki x vingança amarga pra você -taca a torta nele-

Fenrir: o.o oh ow!

Yamino: Loki-sama...?

Loki: -com tortas na roupa e no cabelo- Mayura...

Mayura: hauhauahau! Loki você ficou lindo assim -gargalhando-

Loki: ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

Mayura: hahahahahahahaha

Loki: ¬.¬ VOCÊ VAI VER AMANHÃ MAYURA! -sai para um banho-

Mayura: haha! ai...-enxuga lagrimas- Vo toma um banho também! Tchau Tchau Yamino-san, Fenrir-kun n.n

Fenrir: ...Você viu isso?

Yamino: .-. E-eu acho que...É o amor .-.

No banheiro (dedico essa parte a minha onee-chan xD)

Loki: -tomando banho- arg Mayura você vai ver amanhã! Vou me vingar bem vingado -desliga o chuveiro e pega um roupão (de criança xD), coloca e pega uma toalha enxugando o cabelo- hunf...

N/A: Bien! ai está o 2° cap. dessa fic que vai conter acho que 5 ou 6 D! minha parte favorita foi dos bolinhos x! próximo cap.

não percam a encrenca dos dois, uma disputa feia que sobra para outros!

(1) Bom dia

(2) porque?

(3) desculpe-me

(4) é meio que uma risada insana xD

agora reviews \o\

Lemmie-chan: sim coitada da Mayura! sofreu nas minha mãos, mas este capitulo foi o loki x! espero que continue vendo o/

Lany Niwa: Bom saber disso rs! não vou morrer então posso continuar \o\ xD! Eu aceitaria o presente sem recusar...também eu sei qual é o presente rs! quer tentar adivihna qual é? só aparece no 4°cap.! n.n! e aqui ta a continuação eu to meio ocupada provas chegando e agora só tenho 2h de pc por dia então se demora pra continua desculpa ok?

bem gente gracias pelas reviews n.n gracias a quem ta lendo e até o proximo cap.! kissus


	3. Chapter 3

O dia que sempre começava agradavel, com o céu limpo, nesse dia começava com um clima muito tenso!

Agência de Detetives Enjaku

Mayura: tadaima(1) \o/

Mal ela entrou Loki ja lançou um olhar amargo à ela

Mayura: .-. Qu-que foi Loki-kun?

Loki: Ontem...

Mayura: Achei que ja tivesse esquecido...

Faíscas,clima tenso, Yamino e Fenrir só olhando os dois quando derrepente

Loki: ò.ó Te desafio por ontem

Mayura: ò.ó Aceitado!

Eles começam a atacar coisas que surgem do nada

Coisas: Mesas,Cadeiras,almofadas,Bichos de pelucia, Bandejas, Livros, Quadros, bem tudo que puder imaginar!

Yamino: -protejendo ele e Fenrir com super guarda-chuva- Isso não é nada bom nii-san x.x

Fenrir: Euuu sei Yamino x-x, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Eis que um osso tamanho gigante voa na direção de Loki, mas Fenrir pega o osso antes e começa a roer desesperado

Loki: o-o Fo-foi por pouco!

Mayura: ò.ó AHHHHHHH! -mesa-

Loki: -abaixa, fazendo com que a mesa quebrasse a janela-

Yamino: O-O MINHA JANELA!

Lá fora

Heindall: Freyr essa é a ÚLTIMA vez que você me arrasta para compras u.ú

Freyr: Você sempre fala isso e acaba vindo Heindall nanoda!

A mesa pega Freyr que voa e bate em uma árvore

Heindall: o.o...

Freyr: Nanodaaaaa x.x

Heindall: -olha para cima e vê a janela de Loki- ò.ó Só podia ser você Loki, ahh eu ainda acabo com vo-

A cadeira voa em cima dele

Heindall: x.x

Freyr: x.x

Lá em cima

Loki: -olhando a cadeira que voou- Você ta perigosa o.o''

Mayura: ò.ó AHHH! -saca uma arma-

Loki: O-O

Ela vai atirando, os tiros passam pelas janelas, portas, quase tudo.

Na parte da frente da casa

Narugami: -em uma bicicleta fazendo entrega- Dessa vez vai dar certo esse "baitou"(2)

Um dos tiros voa até ele, leva o chapéu do serviço embora assim como fura, estoura um dos pneus e Narugami capota da bicicleta e a entrega...Bem...Já era xD

Narugami: Ahhhhhhh minha entrega O-O -corre até ela- Ah não...

Chefe de Narugami(que passava consequentemente ali): Narugami, o que você fez com a entrega?

Narugami: Ah, chefe...Bem...Er...

Chefe de Narugami: Você está sem o chapéu?

Narugami: Ahhhh, o vento levou n.n'

C. De Narugami: Está despedido -sai-

Narugami: NÃOOOOOOOO -no chão chorando e inudando o local-

Voltando

Loki: Caramba -sendo metralhado-

Yamino: Mayura-san ta levando muito a sério x-x

Fenrir: x-x Não estou mais gostando...

Alguém abre a porta com tudo

Loki/Mayura: o.o hã?

Narugami: Vocês...ME FIZERAM SER DEMITIDOS ò.ó

Loki: n.n Narukami-san

Mayura: Ohayo Narugami-san n.n

Do nada os dois estavam sentados um do lado do outro com um sorriso

Yamino/Fenrir: O-O????

Narugami: -gota- Hein?

Os dois: n.n huhu

Narugami: Vocês...Estão dando medo...

Yamino/Fenrir: -medo-

Mayura: ... O QUE EU TO FAZENDO? Ò.Ó

Loki: ò.ó EU QUE PERGUNTO

Narugami: -capota- O-O Eu nunca vi Loki tão alterado...

E eles se matam,se matam até os dois cansarem de vez e..."Pedirem desculpas"

Mayura: Sinto muito loki-kun, destrui sua casa -reverencia-

loki: Que isso Mayura, eu que deveria pedir desculpas...

Yamino: J-já acabou ç-ç?

Fenrir: Hai .-.

Narugami: Credo o.o'

Mayura: Eu vou para minha casa e espero que o dia seje melhor amanhã n.n

Loki: Concerteza será n.n

Narugami: Fuuuui sai correndo

Yamino: V-vou limpar a casa!

Fenrir: Vou ficar aqui mesmo .-. -em baixo da mesa-

E assim termina um dia de destruição...

Enquanto isso

Heindall: x.x ittai

Freyr: Obrigado por cuidar de nós Freya-chan n.n

Freya: ¬¬ Encrenqueros

Os dois: -.-

N/A: hohohohoho esse foi o maior e mais dificil capitulo de escrever xDDDD

bem como viram as brigas acambaram de vez e a Freya(morra) teve uma participaçãozinha ai!

Proximo cap. Loki entrega o presente para mayura e ela rejeita novamente

Então recomendo não perder n.n


	4. Chapter 4

O dia que estava nublado, escuro e o clima parecia ter melhorado...somente parecia...

Agência de Detetives Enjaku

Loki: -olhando pela janela, o olhar perdido-

Mayura: -entra- Eh...Cheguei muito tarde hoje né? O sol ja está até se pondo...

Yamino: n.n Konnichiwa(1) Mayura-san

Fenrir: Demorou mesmo Mayuura -.-'

Mayura: n.n' hehe

Yamino: -lembra do que Loki disse mais cedo- Eu vou no supermercado n.n

Mayura: Eh o-o?

Yamino: Acabou o chá n.n'

Mayura: AH...

Fenrir: 'o' Posso ir junto?

Yamino: Hai...

Mayura: n.n' Ja ne -acenando- "Ai, eu não queria ficar sozinha com o Loki depois de tudo..."

Loki: -do mesmo jeito-

Mayura: Loki-kun...?

Loki: ah...-se vira- Hai?

Mayura: Está tudo bem?

Loki: hun...Chegou tarde hoje Mayura

Mayura: n.n' aeh! Eu...Tive algumas barreiras no caminho -cutacando as pontas dos dedos-

Loki: -sorri- Imagino essas barreiras...

Mayura: ahhh Eu não pretendia resolver nada sem a ajuda da agência ta -reverências-

Loki: -gota- Eh...Tudo bem n.n''

Mayura: n.n'

Loki: Sobre ontem...

Mayura: -desmancha o sorriso- ah...Estavamos muito estressados ne?...

Loki: Acho que foi só um momento de desespero -sorriso amarelo-

Mayura: -idem- ehehehe

Loki: Mayura...

Mayura: Hai?

Loki: Eu...Ainda tenho...

Mayura: Nani(2)?

Loki: Aquele presente...

Mayura: "ah...O presente que eu não aceitei" hun...

Loki: Quando você quiser...É só pedir...

Mayura: ah...Acho que eu deixei você chateado ne??? E-eu posso aceitar agora -reverência-

Loki: o-o A-agora? "ai, Eu nem me preparei"

Mayura: H-hai

Loki: ah...Bem...

Mayura: -agacha na frente dele ficando da mesma altura-

Loki: Estou me sentindo baixinho -.-'

Mayura: n.n'

Loki: -pega uma pequena caixa azul marinho- Abra

Mayura: Kawaii(3) -pega e abre arregalando os olhos- L-loki-kun, eu...Não posso aceitar isso

Loki: Não gostou...?

Mayura: Não, não é isso...Eu -olhando o lindo colar de pedras preciosas-

Loki: Feche os olhos...

Mayura: ...-fecha os olhos como ele pede-

Loki: -respira fundo- Esse...É o presente mais importante

Mayura: Co...-mas ela não teve tempo de falar-

Loki(criança) estava...Beijando-a e Mayura sem perceber acabou retribuindo o beijo...Ms derrepente ela parou e empurrou ele

Mayura: Não isso é errado -se levanta-

Loki: Como assim?

Mayura: eu...Eu não podia fazer isso -a mão na boca-

Loki: Você não gosta de min Mayura? É ISSO?

Mayura: VOCÊ É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA

Loki estava com o olhar vago, cabisbaixo e Mayura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Mayura: Você...É só uma criança...Isso não deveria acontecer...Não...Nunca -balançando a cabeça-

Loki: -murmura algo-

Mayura: Hun...?

Loki: Saia daqui...

Mayura: Hã -arregala os olhos-

Loki: SAIA DAQUI MAYURA -lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto-

Mayura: Loki...-sai correndo-

Loki: Que droga...Ela não pode simplesmente me aceitar assim? -soca a mesa controlando as lágrimas-

Lá fora na chuva

Mayura: -corria enquanto pingos de chuva se mesclavam com suas lágrimas- "Loki-kun...Porque?"

Ela acaba trombando com alguém

Mayura: ah Sumimasen

Narugami: Daidouji?

Mayura: Narugami-san? -limpa as lágrimas- Que chuva forte né n.n'?

Naru: -.-' Você tava chorando

Mayura: NÃOOOO era só a chuva n.n'

Naru: o-o' Não precisa gritar, e é melhor sairmos daqui

Então ele acompanha até a casa dela

e aqui se encerra mais um capitulo de "Confessando"

N/A: nossa deu trabalho a parte do presente -suando- e eu fiz isso em 2 dias u.u feh! o próximo capitulo Loki faz uma surpresa inesperada a nossa querida Mayura que se confessa a ele, fazendo-o se arrepender! não perca ;D

(1) Boa tarde

(2) o que?

(3) fofinho,lindo e outras expressões meigas usadas por nós xD

ahh esse já é o capitulo 4, mais dois capitulos e acaba ç-ç noooo. xD tudo bem se acabar tenho outra fic em andamento com umas 15 folhas de fichario frente e versa e uma one-shot de 3 folhas de fichario xD.

Reviews onegai shimasu

By Matzuri Van Bielefeld e outros sobrenomes que ficaria um ano para escrever.


	5. Chapter 5

Obs: esse capitulo foi ajudado pela minha nee-chan Rukia Elric! que me fez assistir de novo o ultimo epi. ;D

Dia comum

Parque...

Mayura: -suspiro- ah...Nem tenho coragem de voltar para a agência...Porque eu fiz isso? -a mão no rosto-

Narugami: oe Daidouji

Mayura: Narugami-kun...

Narugami: Ta melhor de ontem?

Mayura: Hai n.n. Arigato por ter me ajudado Narugami-kun.

Narugami: M-mas eu não fiz nada, só te levei pra casa. .-.'

Mayura: Mesmo assim n.n

Narugami: Então tá ne...Bom tenho que ir, até a próxima -sai correndo-

Mayura: -suspira- Porque me sinto tão triste? Aquilo não foi certo. Mas...A cara que ele fez...Nyaaaa -abaixa o rosto com as duas mãos nele-

...: Mayura?

Mayura: -levanta o rosto surpresa- Ah...Amigo do loki n.n/

Loki: -sorri simpaticamente- Está tudo bem?

Mayura: Ah...-desfaz o sorriso, olhando para baixo-

Loki: Aconteceu algo? -se senta no banco ao lado dela-

Mayura: Sabe...Eu acho que acabei magoando o Loki -seu tom era baixo, e seu rosto era triste-

Loki: -se ajeita, desconfortável no banco- E...Porque você acha isso?

Mayura: -dá um suspiro, chateada- Eu...Etto...Ele ia me dar um presente...

Loki: Hun...

Mayura: E...-mechendo as mãos, nervosas- Eu acabei...Estragando tudo

Loki: Estragando?

Mayura: Eh...Eu recusei o b...O presente...E ele fez uma cara e...-seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas já-

Loki: -se arrependendo por ter puxado o assunto- Não precisa ficar assim, tenho certeza que ele vai te per...

Mayura: NÃO! ELE NÃO TEM COMO ME PERDOAR! EU...EU FUI INSENSÍVEL DEMAIS, EGOÍSTA! EU IGNOREI OS SENTIMENTOS DELE -gritou com as mãos na cabeça, desesperada-

Loki: -arregala os olhos, surpreso- Mayura...

Mayura: Me desculpe...Eu...Eu tenho que ir -sai correndo-

Loki: Que droga...Não era para isso acontecer -se levanta, indo atrás de Mayura-

Mas Loki não conseguiu acha-la...Talvez...Ela tivesse voltado pra casa, foi o que ele pensou.

Chegando em casa Loki ja estava em sua forma criança, chateado.

Loki: Tadaima...

Fenrir: DADDYYYY! -pula em Loki todo feliz-

Loki: -segura Fenrir-

Fenrir: o.o O que houve daddy? Por que não esta sorrindo?

Loki: -dá um leve sorriso com uma gota- Não é nada Fenrir

Fenrir: 8D Ta bom -abana rabinho-

Loki: Cadê o Yamino-kun?

Fenrir: Ah a Mayura apareceu, e ele ta com ela agora n.n

Loki: -arregala os olhos- Ela...ta aqui?

Fenrir: o-o H-hai, porque?

Loki sobe correndo até a sala, abrindo a porta e olhando profudamente os olhos de Mayura, que estava surpresa.

N/A: we...podem me matar, podem me matar -lotada de trabalhos- u.u me matem e fiquem se o ultimo capitulo hohoho!

bom com vcs podem ver o 6° e o ultimo...mas e grande xD pq tem mta coisa pra rolar...e eu to pensando em por um epilogo depois...sei la

o.o oq sera q vai acontecer?

n perca o proximo cap n.n

(como sou mto má: L-loki...kun-decepecionada-)

XD n percam! mohjahahha

Reviews:

Vane-elric: entao entao, aki ta o novo cap. xD depois de me chutarem omoahudahus! (ignore isso). espero q leia, e goste u.u' se n vo morre amanha, kissus

Carol Freitas: 'o' weee não precisa morrer não ta? e logico q vo continua xD n vivo sem essa fic. x-x gomen, mas n vai ter Hentai n, eu n sei fazer nem um bjo xD imagina hentai -se mata- ;D mas pode deixar q vou tentar fazer pelo menos um bjo decente -tosse-

Tixa-chan: to aki \o/ sentiu falta? (claro q n) ç-ç cruel XDD! k triste ne çç? mas as coisas melhoram n se preocupa :

Dark-lien: NEE-CHAN XD! ou Ane-san como vc gosta xD, abaixa essa arma u.u ta ae como prometido o cap. 5, agora o 6 (q e um poco mais facil x-x), todo povo sei u.u quase ngm comenta -chora-

KISSUS MINNA! OBRIGADA A TODOS Q LEEM, MAS LEMBREM-SE : REVIEWS ME DEIXAM AINDA MAIS FELIZ.


	6. Chapter 6

_Loki: -arregala os olhos- Ela...ta aqui?_

_Fenrir: o-o H-hai, porque?_

_Loki sobe correndo até a sala, abrindo a porta e olhando profudamente os olhos de Mayura, que estava surpresa._

Yamino: L-loki-sama? -surpreso com a entrada repentina dele-

Mayura: Loki-kun? O-o que houve? -perguntou vendo ele se aproximar, hesitante, dela-

Loki: Mayura...-sussurrou o nome da garota, se aproximando mais, com uma expressão suave-

Mayura: H-hai...?

Se olharam nos olhos...Vermelho e Verde...

Ele, queria pedir desculpas. Pelo jeito que a tratou, Pelo presente...Por tudo, até pelas lágrimas.

Ela, queria pedir desculpas por seu egoísmo, por ter deixado ele...Pelos seus sentimentos.

E com isso expresso nos olhos de cada um...Não precisou-se de palavras para o Perdão ser aceito.

Para surpresa de Mayura, Loki se jogou em seus braços, lhe dando um abraço apertado, demonstrando que não queria mais brigar com ela...Não queria se afastar dela.

Após a surpresa, Mayura correspondeu o abraço, suavemente e ao mesmo tempo com força, demonstrando que nada mais de ruim aconteceria.

E assim ficaram por um tempo. Yamino tinha se retirado, com um pequeno sorriso. Não queria estragar a cena. E segurou Fenrir para ele não entrar como um tornado e acabar com tudo.

Mayura: Loki-kun?

Loki: Hun...? -estava quase dormindo nos braços da garota, como uma verdadeira criança-

Mayura: -dá um leve sorriso- Não está desconfortável assim?

Loki: De jeito...-boceja- Nenhum -se aconchega mais nos braços da garota-

Mayura: -cora- Vo-você vai dormir aqui mesmo?

Loki: Hunhu...Algum problema?

Mayura: Uaah lógico que não -corada master-

Loki: -ri- Ma-yu-ra...

Mayura: H-hai?

Alguns agoniantes segundos de silêncio

Mayura: L-loki-kun?

Loki: -suspira- Eu te amo Mayura.

Ao ouvir tão simples palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente importantes, Mayura se sentiu feliz...Aquelas palavras que sairam de um jeito tão doce...Faziam ela se sentir completa, realmente completa. Agora nada mais importava, certo?

Mesmo sabendo que após as palavras (mais belas do mundo) Loki tinha caido em um sono profundo em seus braços, a Garota de cabelos rosas respondeu.

"Aishiterumo, Loki-kun"

_6 meses depois_

Yamino: o.o Reunião estranha que estamos tendo hoje, Loki-sama.

Fenrir: O que elas estão fazendo? Se trancaram naquele quarto a uma hora o.o

Loki: xD Estão se trocando Fenrir. Elas resolveram experimentar as compras aqui em casa...Só não me pergunte o porque.

Fenrir: .-. ah ta. Mas porque?

Loki: ¬¬ Fenrir...

Logo as meninas sairam do quarto que Fenrir comentara.

Mayura e Reya vestiam lindos vestidos.

Yamino: Nossa meninas, vocês estão lindas n.n

Mayura: Arigato Yamino-san n///n

Reya: E você Loki-kun, o que achou? -olhos brilhantes-

Loki: Divino.

Reya: Mesmo?

Loki: Nossa! Mayura como você esta linda.

Mayura: -corada master- A-arigato Loki-kun.

Reya: ¬¬' E eu Loki-kun?

Loki: n.n Você está bonita Reya-chan.

Reya: _Bonita? _Só isso?

Loki: -admirando Mayura-

Reya: "Isso não vai ficar assim ¬¬" Mayura, vamos colocar o outro vestido n.n?

Mayura: Ah Hai Reya-chan n.n

No quarto de trocas

Reya: Ah Mayura eu queria que você usasse um vestido especial.

Mayura: Eh? Porque o//o?

Reya: n.n Loki-kun vai te achar mais linda ainda -se segurando para não pular na garota-

Mayura: A-ah...Se você acha n.n. Onde está?

Reya: Aqui ó. -levando Mayura até uma porta-

Mayura: o.o Eh? Mas aqui só tem um espelho e...

PLOF.

Mayura: o-o Reya-chan? -porta trancada- O-O REYA-CHAN A PORTA TRANCOU! REYA-CHAN? REYAAAA-CHAAAN

Do lado de Fora

Reya: Ahahaah! Agora quero ver o Loki-kun NÃO prestar atenção em mim

Então na sala onde os garotos esperavam, Reya aparece como Freya, com um vestido extremamente curto e extremamente decotado.

Freya: Loooki.

Loki: o.o

Freya: ;D que achou? Hun? -se achando-

Loki: Cadê a Mayura?

Freya: "¬¬ Que droga" Você não viu? o.o Ela saiu.

Loki: O.o assim? Do nada?

Freya: Eh...

Loki: Melhor eu ir ver se está tudo bem -sai-

Freya: Huun Loki-kun -decepecionada-

Loki rodou a cidade toda, não achando a garota nem na casa dela.

Loki: Que estranho...Espera...Só se...

Então ele volta correndo para casa e entra no quarto onde elas tinham trocado de roupa

Loki: Mayura?

Dentro da salinha com espelho

Mayura: -sentada no canto há horas- Lalala -ouve alguém chamando ela- Hun...Espera. Essa voz...LOKI-KUUUUN çoç ME TIRA DAQUI!

A porta se destranca e Mayura -literalmente- pula no Loki

Loki: O-O' Mayura -pego de surpresa-

Mayura: çoç Porque vocês me deixaram nesse quarto por tanto teeeeeempo?

Loki: ¬¬ A Freya mentiu dizendo que você tinha saido.

Mayura: O-O.

Loki: n.n Mas está tudo bem agora, ok?

Mayura: Haaaaaaai...Né Loki-kun...Estava pensando.

Loki: No que?

Mayura: Quanto tempo vamos durar?

Loki: -sorri- Se depender de mim...Para sempre Mayura.

Mayura: -sorri também-

N/A: YAAAAAA! CABOOOOOOOOO -chorando com 10 caixas de lenço enquanto escreve-

snif snif...cara vo sentir saudades dessa fic. ah vocês ja leram minha nova fic :D? Adotando? pois e...ela tem uma cara de ser a continuação de Confessando O-O'''. Talvez eu fiz isso inconscientemente 8D que legal.

Se me materem ficam sem as outras fics Bleh :P!! so pq n fiz um bjo - -n sabe fazer bjos-

-Melosidade mode on-

quero agradecer do fundo do meu coraçao a todos que leram essa fic e q acompanharam meu 1° trabalho e...

-leva tijolada-

-Melosidade mode off-

VAMOS AGRADECER A TODOS OS LEITORES \O/

Mayura: \n.n/ Arigato minnaaaaa

Loki: obrigado meninas -pisca-

Meninas: -morrem-

Mayura: ¬¬ L-O-K-I

muazh xD!

Reviews:

Loki-filhote: n.n o outro foi curto, mas q acho desse ;D?

te amo filhote -olhos brilhantes-

Dark Lien:D/ abaixe essa arma aqui esta o 6° e ultimo capitulo blz? AGORA EU QUERO O **SEU** 5° CAP. FILHA DE DEUS XDDDD -pega arma da Lien e aponta pra ela-

Ma-moon: Ma-chan (pode chamar assim?) eu te add no msn n.n. -avisando ne xD-

postando mais \o\. Pena q e o ultimo :/! mas leia Adotando ;D

uah tem yaoi em ingles 'o'? -adora Yaoi-

Não se preocupe tbm n entendo bulhufas do ingles xDDDD

\o\ escrevendo mais fics sim senhora.

e continue sonhando com o Loki, mas fique longe do Narugami e o Heindall uOu (xD)

kissus 'o'

Kanashii.Umi: nossa...NOSSA! cara que honra -emocionadamente emocionada- serio serio! receber sua review foi a mesma coisa q bjar o Koyasu O-O. -exagero? talvez- principalmente porque voce escreveu em espanhol ;D -fã do espanhol- espero que goste desse novo capitulo -olhos brilham intesamente- pois foi vc q me motivou a continuar \'-'/ yey " o ' virou substituição do asterisco".

KISSUS MINNA EU AMO VOCES! N DEIXEM DE LER ADOTANDO ONEGAI SHIMAS \O/

Elenco de Matantei: Ja neeee


End file.
